The Last Threat
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: Three girls with immense power, Creola Bryant, Olivia Floyd and Sunny Mills, must face the world with only their guardians for help. Will they discover the truth about their past or will it remain a mystery? Most importantly: Will they survive?


Chapter One- How Could This Happen?

Creola Bryant didn't understand. Why had she come home to an empty house? Where were her parents? Where were her siblings? What happened? Only then did Creola notice the blood stains near the lounge...

"Mother? Father? Jerica? Luis?" Creola cried worriedly.

"They were killed you know."said a voice. "By an evil creature called a witch!"

Then Creola saw where the voice was coming from. A girl who looked about her age stood in the doorway examining the stains from where she stood. The girl had long, waist-length chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple blue t-shirt with a white belt and black tights. She also wore white lace up boots. She wore a silver ring on her left hand.

"My name is Lynelle Kyriakou. I need to go now."

* * *

><p>Lynelle walked out of the house, leaving Creola in shock. Coming to her senses, Creola chased after Lynelle. She ran and ran, until the ground turned bright green. Voodoo dolls danced around her, heads and limbs falling of regularly. She kicked one and it disappeared in grey smoke. Creola wondered down the grey path, until she reached a hideous Frankenstein beast.<p>

"Why did you follow me?" demanded Lynelle.

"I wanted to see were you went!" cried Creola.

Lynelle shook her head. "You better stick close to me. It could get dangerous then!"

In a flash of blue light, Lynelle changed her clothes. She now had blue streaks in her hair and blue eye shadow. Her neck, wrists and ankles were coated in white fur, and her blue t-shirt lost its sleeves. Her black tights now had silver glitter coating them and her boots became blue. A grey rectangle was attached to one fur cuff. She was holding a blue hilted white knife in each hand, and she threw them expertly at the witch. After a few minutes of fighting the Frankenstein, Lynelle won. The creature disappeared, leaving a black thing behind. Lynelle's clothes changed back to normal as she picked up the black orb.

"So long, stitch witch!" cried Lynelle.

"T-that was a w-witch?" Creola asked shakily.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It killed your family. The reason it looked like a Frankenstein was because it was a stitch witch called Franklinellay. The thing it left behind was a grief seed." Lynelle explained.

Lynelle bent down and picked up the grief seed, and pressed the grief seed to a grey orb, turning it white, like freshly fallen snow.

"Now, what's your name?" Lynelle asked.

"Creola. Creola Bryant." Creola said.

"Nice to meet you. As you already know, I'm Lynelle Kyriakou, and I'm a Puella Magi!"

Lynelle explained what being a Puella Magi was all about to Creola.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Lynelle asked the orphan.<p>

"N-no." Stammered Creola.

_You can stay with Lynelle, that is, if you don't want to make a contract! _A voice said.

A white cat with two pairs of ears, one white and one blue walked into view. _I'm Muubey. I'm the incubator around here! _

"The wish granter?" asked Creola.

_That would be me. So, would you like to make a contract? I gather Lynelle has given you the details. _Muubey enquired.

"Yes. Lynelle, should I?" Creola asked.

"If you really want too..." Lynelle said. "Bye! I need to go home."

Lynelle left.

Creola took a deep breath. "Alright Muubey. _I wish my family would return, everything would be like it was and I wouldn't remember a thing about this nightmare!"_

Muubey reached into Creola, pulling out a strawberry gem. Creola fell into darkness...

* * *

><p>"Creola! Breakfast!" Quiana Bryant called from the kitchen."You too Jerica! Luis, don't think you're getting out of this!"<p>

"Oh, Quiana, give them five minutes!" yawned Easton Bryant.

"Easton, it's a school day." Quiana replied.

Creola stumbled out of bed and dressed in her school uniform, a red dress with black stockings and cardigan with red shoes. She didn't notice the silver ring with a strawberry gem on her finger...

* * *

><p>"Okay class, please welcome our new student! She lived in India most of her life, but she moved her a few months ago!"<p>

Creola's teacher, Miss Torie Fuiono, introduced after the morning session of spelling. A girl with blue eyes and waist length brown hair walked in and smiled.

"My name is Lynelle Kyriakou. I'm happy to meet you." Lynelle spoke with confidence.

"Welcome Lynelle!" Miss Fuiono exclaimed.

"Hi Lynelle!" greeted the rest of the class.

"Lynelle, you can sit next to Miss Bryant." Miss Fuiono directed.

"Thankyou." Lynelle started to walk to her seat, then froze. "C-Creola?" this time it was Lynelle stammering!

"Yes? That would be me!" said Creola.

Lynelle slid into her seat. "Remember me? Last night? Franklinellay? Muubey?" She questioned.

"Huh? Who on Earth is Muubey? Who is Franklinellay? Who are you?" Creola replied confusedly.

Lynelle was shocked. She sat the whole period in silence, before being flooded with questions from her new classmates.

"Hi, I'm Wilny Allison! How was India?"

"I'm Lucy Clare. Do you want to sit with me and Wilny at lunch?"

Even Jace Garner, who was known to be very shy, asked whether Lynelle whether she had anyone to sit next to. Lynelle politely refused the invitations of lunch. Lynelle was desperate to find out what was wrong with Creola. Even though she hadn't known Creola for long, she felt... _bonded. _At lunch, Lynelle searched for Muubey, who was never too far away.

* * *

><p><em>Lynelle? You called? <em>Answered Muubey.

"What happened to Creola?" demanded Lynelle.

_That is the result of her wish, Lynelle. She wished for everything to return to the way it were, forgetting everything. Even you. _With that, Muubey disappeared.

Those words had struck Lynelle to the heart. Creola didn't remember. She had to try to befriend Creola again. Creola wouldn't know a thing about Puella Magi if she had amnesia.

That night, Lynelle went hunting. She successfully hunted down the horse witch, Cally, before running into Creola. She was strolling through the park, when a second barrier appeared. The runes spelt Thora, the Viking witch. Viking long ships and zombie like Vikings roamed the 'streets' aimlessly. Creola looked around, scared.

_Creola! Transform! _Muubey said as it appeared.

"H-how did you know my name? What do you mean transform? Who, wait, _what _are you?" Creola questioned.

_No time for questions. TRANSFORM! _Muubey demanded. _Hold your left hand out. _It instructed.

Creola complied, surprised when a strawberry gem appeared in her palm.

_Now, hold it out. _Muubey told her.

Creola did so, shocked to see a pink light surround her.

_Enjoy! _ Muubey called.

When the light faded, Creola's hip length coconut hair and violet eyes remained the same, but in her hair, a pink bow sat, with a strawberry circle centre. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, with a purple short sleeved with pink stripes over the top. A pale pink knee length skirt was worn with yellow knee tights. Creola wore strawberry red knee-high boots on her feet. She had a strawberry trident for a weapon.

* * *

><p>Lynelle was shocked. Creola looked powerful. Lynelle watched as Creola, aided by Muubey's instructions, defeated the witch in about the same time she had last night... And it was her first night.<p>

Creola picked up the seed, and put it in her pocket, for her soul gem only had a speck of corruption.

Lynelle was puzzled. _How could this happen?_


End file.
